Departement van Magische Rampen en Catastrofes
Het''' Departement van Magische Rampen en Catastrofes (Engels: Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes) 'is verantwoordelijk voor het herstellen van accidentele magische schade. Cornelis Droebel was ooit onderminister van dit departement voorafgaand aan zijn promotie tot Minister van Toverkunst. Het bevindt zich op de derde verdieping van het Ministerie van Toverkunst en omvat de hieronder genoemde afdelingen. Afdelingen Traumateam bij Toverongevallen Het Traumateam bij Toverongevallen is een georganiseerd team van heksen en tovenaars wiens taak het is om foutieve magie te corrigeren, zoals spreuken of toverdranken die verkeerd zijn gegaan en om mensen te helpen die zichzelf hebben versprokkeld tijdens verschijnsellessen. Fouten worden meestal veroorzaakt door onervaren heksen en tovenaars, degenen die niet hebben geleerd hun magie te beheersen of degenen die mogelijk niet erg bedreven zijn in het gebruik van specifieke spreuken of toverdranken. Zo werd het Traumateam bij Toverongevallen ooit opgeroepen voor een dergelijk ongeluk in 1993, toen Harry Potter per ongeluk magie gebruikte en zijn 'tante' Margot opblies. Ze slaagden erin de bezwering succesvol om te keren, haar leeg te laten lopen en haar geheugen te modificeren om enig herinnering aan het incident te verwijderen. Vermoedelijk werd deze geheugenmodificatie uitgevoerd door Revalideurs, gezien hun functie. Centraal Orgaan Revalideurs Het Centraal Orgaan Revalideurs is het hoofdkwartier van de Revalideurs, tovenaars die de taak hebben om de herinneringen van Dreuzels te modificeren wanneer zij getuigen of onderdeel waren van een magisch incident. Geheugenmodificatie kan door iedere willekeurige tovenaar worden uitgevoerd met de spreuk ''Amnesia. Dit wordt echter afgeraden in de tovergemeenschap. Revalideurs zijn professionals en mensen die niet ervaren zijn met het gebruik van Amnesia ''kunnen schade aan anderen toebrengen. Een voorbeeld is de auteur en voormalig leraar op Zweinstein, Gladianus Smalhart, die probeerde het geheugen van Harry Potter en Ron Wemel te modificeren om zijn reputatie te beschermen. Zijn spreuk kaatste terug toen hij probeerde de spreuk uit te spreken met een gebroken toverstok. Hij is nog steeds patiënt in St. Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes. Een ander voorbeeld van het gebruik van ''Amnesia ''is Zweinstein student Marina Elsdonk, wiens herinnering aan de geheime bijeenkomsten van de Strijders van Perkamentus in een noodgeval werden gemodificeerd door de Schouwer Romeo Wolkenveldt. Elsdonk had geprobeerd de geheime bijeenkomsten aan het Ministerie te onthullen, toen Wolkenveldt dit verhinderde door middel van deze spreuk. Onderzoeksinstelling voor Dreuzelwaardige Uitvluchten Deze onderzoeksinstelling verzint redenen voor de Dreuzelgemeenschap voor magische incidenten of gebeurtenissen die niet met behulp van magie kunnen worden verklaard of volledig worden vergeten. Zo zal de instelling de Dreuzelgemeenschap op de hoogte brengen van allerlei niet-magisch redenen voor de incidenten. Peter Pippeling doodde bijvoorbeeld twaalf Dreuzelomstanders en blies een krater in een straat met een immense explosie tijdens een woordenwisseling met Sirius Zwarts. De enorme en duidelijke schade en sterfte werd aan de Dreuzelgemeenschap verklaard als de oorzaak van een explosie in de lokale gasleiding. Bekende medewerkers * Hendrik Vendelier (Revalideur) * Cornelis Droebel (Voormalig onderminister) * Leonard Spencer-Moon (thee-jongen)Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ministers for Magic" op [[Pottermore|''Pottermore]] * Twee onbekende leden van het Traumateam bij Toverongevallen * Niet-geïdentificeerde Revalideur * Niet-geïdentificeerde Revalideur gestationeerd bij Rolvink's kampeerterrein Trivia * Toen Harry Potter in 1998 door Bloedhonden werd gepakt, beweerde hij dat hij "Herman Liguster" heette en dat zijn vader voor dit departement werkte. De list werkte in eerste instantie, omdat Kolier leek te denken dat er misschien een Liguster op dat departement werkte, maar de list werd verbroken toen de Bloedhonden Hermelien Griffel identificeerden.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 23 (Villa Malfidus) * Revalideurs verschijnen voor het eerst in ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'','' hoewel ze wel in de vorige boeken worden genoemd. * In andere fictie worden vergelijkbare geheugenmodificatie technieken gebruikt. De serie ''Men in Black ''maakt bijvoorbeeld gebruik van elektronische lichtpulsen om de herinneringen van getuigen van buitenaardse ontmoetingen of iets dat gerelateerd is aan zaken in de ruimte te modificeren. Verschijning * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker]] * ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]]'' '' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikia Categorie:Ministerie van Toverkunst departementen